<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape by Arcaluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776359">Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaluna/pseuds/Arcaluna'>Arcaluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two centuries late [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Phil too, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaluna/pseuds/Arcaluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's make a quick change of point of view okay? Don't you want to see what is going to happen?<br/>Why don't we tranquilly watch the beginning of this aventure?</p><p>(Maybe read the first part of the series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Character(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two centuries late [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They started to scream at each other </p><p>Stupid, you would say, but when a thief is stuck in a cage and that his only company is a stubborn ghost with political opposed ideas of the guy he his haunting, the melange can be really explosive.</p><p>They waited to be alone (the thief in question had enough wierd looks throw in his direction, thank you very much) before throwing each other default at each other faces.</p><p>
  <b>I can’t believe I’m stuck with an irrespective thief for the rest of my-not-really-life </b>
</p><p>« Stop whining ! Aren’t you supposed to be the best warrior ever ? »</p><p>
  <b>Depends on the point of view. And aren’t you supposed to be “the best thief around” ?</b>
</p><p>« Shut the fuck up ! »</p><p>
  <b>You and my brothers would have loved each other.</b>
</p><p>« Yeah, too bad they are dead… They must have been some awesome people ! »</p><p>
  <b>One, my twin, became crazy and died a first time at the hands of our other brother, but not really because he came back to life. The older, who had to kill my twin, had to takes part in wars je didn't even cared about. And the younger had the end of his childhood taken away, even after all we did to protect him, and became some kind of child soldiers in the end. He was sixteen, I think, when he died.</b>
</p><p>« Shit… »</p><p>
  <b>You said it.</b>
</p><p>« So then that’s why- »</p><p>
  <b>Shhhhhhh, what the hell is he doing here ?</b>
</p><p>« What ? »</p><p>« If I didn’t knew better, I would have said that you're talking to yourself »</p><p>The living being in the cage jumped  before turning to face the person the ghost next to him was looking at.</p><p>« Enchanted Tiberius Deathtrap. And before I forget, pleasure to "see" you again Technoblade Craft. » said the newcomer.</p><p>Seeing the look on the pig hybrid's face, Tib was in deep shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« You know, I often heard thief being compared to birds, foxes or animals. It's kind of ironic that you ended up in a cage»</p>
<p>The stranger was doing most of the discussion... No... Was having a one sided discussion while Tib was trying not to die of boredom. Techno was really quiet next to the thief. It wasn't unusual but right now, it was kind of unsettling.</p>
<p>« You know, you could at least fake listening to me, either way, it's kinda rude... »</p>
<p>The young thief continued to ignore him. Mainly because he was trying not to fell asleep and so, didn't heard him.</p>
<p>« Oh? Someone didn't sleep well last night? The little birdy isn't used to his new house? » said the man, a smirk stretching on his face.</p>
<p>He walked to the cell, griping the door.</p>
<p>Tib sensed his "your-in-deep-shit-you-need-to-run" sens activate and so jumped on his feet, looking for a way to run as the door shot open.</p>
<p>
  <b>You're not taking one more step, Neron</b>
</p>
<p>Everything seemed to freeze in the room as a someone with a royal clothing, pink hair and crimson eyes, a crown fitting perfectly on his head and sweating bloodlust suddenly appeared between the kid and the said Neron.</p>
<p>The same Neron who suddenly started to laugh.</p>
<p>« You want to stop me? Look at you! I can see through you! You're only a ghost! »</p>
<p>And to show his point, he walked through the formally blood god before graping the ghost's protege hair and slamming his head against the bars. Happy with himself the man get out, closing the cell's door shut behind him and get out of the hall, the guards, still a bit shaken, following him.</p>
<p>
  <b>You're okay?</b>
</p>
<p>I've just been thrown against some metal bars, what do you think?</p>
<p>
  <b>Rhetorical question. You don't talk out loud anymore, huh?</b>
</p>
<p>Nerd</p>
<p>
  <b>That's my line</b>
</p>
<p>Not anymore! Who is this Neron guy? You don't seem to like him...</p>
<p>
  <b>Let's say that his name fits him.</b>
</p>
<p>Killing his mother and burning his own country?</p>
<p>
  <b>One of the few things he'd done, yes.</b>
</p>
<p>You sure he didn't break my head? It hurt so much! More than the time I broke my ankle when I saw you for the first time!</p>
<p>
  <b>And that's what usually happens when someone hit your head against iron. But you are still able to think correctly. Your healing capacity is incredible.</b>
</p>
<p>Said with the deadpan tone, it doesn't really seem like a praise... Am I still bleadind?</p>
<p>
  <b>It took three day to your ankle to heal, wait at least an hour or two.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While someone was dealing with a killing headache, another one was dealing with a ghost seemingly in some kind of transe...</p>
<p>«Tommy Innit Craft, stay right here! I will not run after you! Come back here!»</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>«Tommy, you're scaring me...»</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>«Tommy for fuck's sake, come back here!»</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>« Tommy ! I’m leaving without you ! »</p>
<p>
  <b>He’s here<br/></b>
</p>
<p>« Tommy ? »</p>
<p>
  <b>He’s right here… Where ?<br/></b>
</p>
<p>« Who ? »</p>
<p>Suddenly, in the middle of an alley, a young boy with brown hair, big blue eye an awefully buttoned up green chemise phased through a wall</p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy ?<br/></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Let me get this straight… You are the guy that Tommy was looking for since he “woke up” ? »</p>
<p>
  <b>Awwww… Tommy !<br/>
</b>
</p>
<p>The blonde ghost started to splutter half finished sentences, making no sense like usual.</p>
<p>« As fun as it is to watch Tommy struggle, I need an answer, ‘cause if you’re the guy Tommy was looking for, then who the fuck is the one inside this castle ? »</p>
<p>
  <b>I don’t know… We weren’t the only one to die, you know ?</b>
</p>
<p>«You guys don’t remember your death… »</p>
<p>
  <b>Maybe, but we know that we weren’t alone, in the end…<br/></b>
</p>
<p>« Really ? »</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah ! But there is this feeling…<br/></b>
</p>
<p>« Hmmm ? »</p>
<p>
  <b>Nevermind…<br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hey big man ! Since you’re here, why shouldn’t we show them why we’rethe most feared duo of all time ?<br/></b>
</p>
<p>« Please don’t… »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>